charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Delaware Frankensignal
Delaware Frankensignal is one of the two tritagonists (the other being Edward) in Traffic Lights. He's a professional mad scientist who serves as one of Hegan's allies. He is very good at inventions and experiments. He also has a wife named Adina Novak and the foster father of Seymor. Background Delaware Frankensignal begin first began as a scientist in training when he was attending college for 2 years. He was and is very good skilled with learning how to make inventions. Del is often seen as a professional science rather than mad scientist, but at first he disagreed that believing that he is a mad scientist. A theory can be that because he may have misunderstood the term, thinking they say when he becomes a scientist, he's mad. However, William LeGrand was actually one of his classmates when he was in 12th Grade, although William was 27 years old, he was often held back because even though he had the same skills as Delaware, the reason for being held back was because first of all, he was always a bully to Del and second of all was jealous and third of all, he often failed his tests and sometimes never turned in his homework and didn't graduate after he turned 28. Delaware's training ended when he left college possibly not long before he married Julia. Meanwhile, Delaware was very smart, wise and always had payed attention to his teachers, and was often called a genius which was one of the reasons why LeGrand hated him so much. Personality Relationships William LeGrand Delaware and William do not get along at all, William was always a bully to him, according to Del, William hates him because when he sees anybody that is a genius like him, he always will falsely accuse you of trying to cheat on his tests, competing with or mocking him. Delaware was never harmed physically, but very often was offended and his feelings were hurt all the time. Later in life, they haven't spoken or seen each other for years afterwards. Julia Yvonne Julia Yvonne was his first girlfriend in High School, and often crushed on him and were married for three years. Delaware divorced her because she started to become very nasty and rude, and started to all care about money and herself. She became very vain and disrespectful, she ended up becoming controlling and aggressive. Petunia Montgomery One year later, he married another woman who is Petunia Montgomery. She was similar to Julia, but not as worse, however she was obsessed with spending money, she even spend Delaware's money without asking his permission and often hid his stuff. He divorced her because she her behavior was beginning to be disfunctional. Blossom Banks Delaware 2 and a half years later, met another redhead named Blossom Banks. She was very distinct to Julia and Petunia, she was a very nice woman, but she was never there for him because her boss prohibited her to take any days off, and always wanted her to work 50 hours a week, which was crazy by her controlling boss Catherine. Meanwhile, their were plans that they were going to be married, but the problem was, Blossom cancelled it because she told Delaware that she was asked to leave her apartment because she couldn't afford the payments, and she had to move to a full-size house which she now is in Cleveland, Ohio. However, she did say that they'll still always be friends, and that was the last time Delaware had heard from her. Seymor Will Barious After the last time he heard from Blossom, another 2 years later, he adopted Seymor Will Barious who was nine years old because a person from an orphanage explained to his terrible past, and Del was very shocked to hear what happened, he wanted to adopt him because he felt very bad what happened in his past, and also he wanted to adopt him because Delaware never likes living alone so he became his foster son. Adina Novák When Delaware was 33, he met Adina Novák when she was visiting his new laboratory that was built connected to his house as she was one of the 30 people who (were his neighbors) visited his laboratory. She also is a scientist, and is from Czech Republic. She also was a scientist in training. Unlike his other previous ex-wives (who were all Traffic Lights), Adina is a human. She is nearly as smart as he is when inventing stuff and creating experiments, therefore Delaware taught her what he learned when he was in College. She was shocked what he knew how to do, and exclaimed, "That's very cool!" 6 months later after they've met, they got married. They've been married for 5 years. Delaware is now 38 years old while Adina Novák is 34 years old. Hegan Charles Robinson When Hegan moved in his area, Delaware and Adina were both happy to have new neighbors because, lot of people were moving out because as they couldn't afford taxes ironically, they are rich and wealthy, but there not even aware of it. Hegan was told by his parents telling him what Del and Adina explained to him, first he wasn't nice because he didn't know who he is, Hegan did get in trouble because he was rude to Seymor at one time because at that time he was 14 years old, he was afraid of befriending with other kids, and he realized that Seymor doesn't have any friends and he apologized and became his friend. Delaware and Hegan as of now get along very well, Hegan knows some things that Del knows, but not entirely, and he also was taught since he was 16 1/2. Hegan didn't tell his Parents what Delaware taught him because he was afraid that he'd get in trouble, but ironically for him, Bill and Katherine were proud of him because his Dad said to him "That's a good thing, Hegan! Whenever your growing up, it's good to know these things because, when you become a grown man, you will be able to learn to know how to fix a car, or other stuff like that." Physical Appearance Delaware Frankensignal is a very rare traffic signal called "The Funky Signal." Which was a traffic light with 5-lights (red-arrow top left, red light top right, yellow light in center, green arrow bottom left and green light bottom right, sometimes they had straight arrows.) He has short black hair, red eyes and a black goatee. He often wears his red bow-tie, (sometimes his brown neck-tie), and black dress coat. He also has red pants (sometimes he wears white) and a maroon belt. He wears black shoes/white laces. He rarely wears boots. Trivia * He was originally suppose to be the main villain in the movie, but the reason why he was rewritten as the tritagonist because Evan began to feel that the character seemed to be way too nice to portray as a villain, before his biography was being changed, so he eventually was replaced by a new character named, William LeGrand. * He is the first character to have a large ancestry. * Before he was replaced by LeGrand, he was first to originally be a police officer. Gallery Concept Art US.png|Evan's first concept design of Delaware Frankensignal. US69.png DelawareStandUp.png DelawareStandUpNeckTie.png DelawarePoliceMan.png|Concept Art of Del originally being a police officer before William took his place as the main villain. FatDe.png ConceptArt.JPG|Concept Art as a villain, stalking on Hegan, Denver and Carlo. Promotional Images/Screenshots Delaware_Profile.png DelawareRender1.png DelawareRender2.png DelawareRender3.png DelawareRender3-0.png DelawareRender5.png DelawareRender6.png DelawareInflation.png DelawareInflation1.png DelawareS.png DelawareWarning.png DelawareStandUpCGI.png DelawareRender7.png DelawareRender8.png Delaware_Promo.png DelawareRender9--.png DelawareRender4Shadows.png DelawareFatRender.png DelawareRender Redesign2.png DelawareRender Redesign1.png Delaware Jumping.png DelawareRender Redesign.png DelawareRender10.png DelawareandAdina.png MoviePosterOfficial.png|Del in the Movie Poster. US6.png DelawareRender11.png DelawareRender12.png DelawareRender13.png DelawareRender14.png DelawareRender13FixedEyebrow.png DelawareRender15.png Holiday/Special Images CommunityProject1.png NewYearImage6.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tritagonists Category:Traffic Lights Category:Traffic Lights characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Red Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Albanian characters Category:Hungarian characters Category:Malaysian characters Category:Slovak characters Category:Italian characters Category:German characters Category:Dutch characters Category:British characters Category:English characters Category:American characters Category:Russian characters Category:Slavic characters Category:Balkan characters Category:European characters Category:Asian characters Category:Fathers Category:Scientists Category:Parents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Lovers Category:Finno-Ugric characters Category:Romance characters Category:Baltic characters Category:Lithuanian characters Category:Estonian characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Attractive characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters with big ancestry Category:Indo-European characters Category:Cute characters Category:Mentors Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Character of the week Category:Muscular characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:False Antagonists Category:Middle-aged characters Category:Tall characters Category:Professors Category:Professionals Category:Germanic characters Category:Titular characters Category:Major characters Category:Primary characters Category:Wise characters